Towards Our Future
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera are finally married. Now nothing can ever hope to come between them. Sequel to Special Beginnings.


Title: Towards Our Future

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairings: TYLYamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (TYLYamaGoku/TYL8059)

Rating: T

Warnings: Shounen ai, language

Genre: General, romance,

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera are finally married. Now nothing can ever hope to come between them. Sequel to Special Beginnings.

A/N: Written for the Our 8059 vol 4 project for Gokudera's birthday~! **Theme****:** Honeymoon month.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was nervous.<p>

Of course he was freaking _nervous_. Who wouldn't be? Standing there in front of a crowd of people and pledging his love to another _man_ in front of god. It sounded preposterous but there he was, wearing a pristine white suit with a rose coloured undershirt and a pure white tie and standing alongside his soon to be spouse who was dressed impeccably in black. He was so nervous he had to keep his gaze on his feet. It was a good thing he refused to wear the dress that idiot wanted him to wear. He would have been embarrassed _beyond _words.

The minister continued with the service and Gokudera just wanted him to hurry it up. He felt a hand grip his and almost jumped out his skin. The hand squeezed his in a reassuring way and he felt himself calm down. He gave back a squeeze to tell Yamamoto that he was alright so that he could release his hand, but Yamamoto kept it in a firm grip.

"Will you Yamamoto Takeshi take Gokudera Hayato to be your wedded spouse?" the minster asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yes I do," there a huge smile on Yamamoto's as he said this.

The minister turned his attention to Gokudera and he repeated what he said to Yamamoto but he reversed the names.

Gokudera knew he was supposed to say something. He opened his mouth but the words refused to come out. There was silence for a while and for a minute everyone thought Gokudera wouldn't say anything.

'_Say something…anything damn it…'_ Gokudera had his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. He wanted to say yes, but he still wasn't convinced that he was right for Yamamoto. _'How could I be? I'm the reason he joined the mafia…'_

"_Stop doubting it, you love me don't you?"_

Gokudera's eyes opened when he heard those words. He looked towards Yamamoto, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. They looked back at him with a promise of eternal love and devotion and he couldn't look away. The words Yamamoto told him before rang over and over in his head. Words of love and promises of happiness, a hope for their happily ever after. How could he deny them of the happiness they both deserved?

"_I want to protect you Gokudera. I love you, only you."_

'_Yeah, I love you too,'_ there was a new found determination and confidence in Gokudera eyes.

"Yes," he squeezed Yamamoto's hand in his grasp. "I do."

Everyone seemed to let out a breath. Tsuna swore Gokudera was getting cold feet but that didn't seem to be the case. He smiled in relief when the minister continued without missing a beat.

The smile that spread across Yamamoto's face at what he said made Gokudera's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He felt himself smiling back, knowing deep in his heart that he had made the right decision.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Congratulations you two!" Dino had a peculiar grin on his face that made Gokudera's skin crawl. He came in-between them and threw his arm over their shoulders. "Who would have thought the day would come when I'd be attending your wedding Smoking Bomb."

Gokudera snorted and rolled his eyes. "Jealous, Bucking Bronco?"

Dino's grin widened. "I sure as hell am," he pouted. "The moment I mention marriage, Kyoya kicks me out of the bedroom. Yamamoto you're so lucky."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have someone as wonderful as Hayato."

A blush spread across Gokudera's face and he pulled away from Dino's hold. "I'm going to look for the tenth."

"Eh but Hayato," before Yamamoto could say anything else Gokudera was lost in the crowd. "Hayato…"

"Cheer up he's just embarrassed," Dino looked over his shoulder and his eyes sparkled. "Ah it seems I must excuse myself."

Yamamoto looked over to where Dino was staring and saw Hibari standing in a corner by himself. The look on his face was probably that of annoyance as he surveyed that crowd of people.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he patted Dino on his back with a grin on. "Good luck."

Dino gave him a thumbs up and headed over to where Hibari was. The minute Dino left he was crowded by other people congratulating him. He smiled and accepted that good wishes from everyone. Most of the people around him were associates of the Vongola. The exchange went fairly well that was until someone subtly hinted that their daughter would be better match for him. It took all of Yamamoto's will power to not punch the guy in his face. He picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and excused himself before he lost his temper. _'I need to find Hayato.'_

He found Gokudera minutes later, talking to Tsuna and Reborn outside on the balcony. His face was flushed as Reborn said something and it must have been pretty indecent as Tsuna's face seemed to resemble an overripe tomato.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, trying to shake the image of what was described out of his mind. "What Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto do is none of our business!"

Gokudera was frozen in shock from embarrassment. He couldn't believe that they were discussing his and Yamamoto's sex life in the open like this. Worse off, in front of the tenth!

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Reborn tilted his hat. "I'm sure those two have been sleeping with each other since middle school. The two of them getting married now is just their way of telling us that they have been screwing. It's not their secret anymore since now everyone will know that they're fuc–"

"Gah Reborn!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Well Reborn is kinda right."

The three turned to face the newcomer.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna's face was blood red.

Reborn smirked and patted Yamamoto on his back. "Good job taming that wildcat," he took up the gift bag that was at his feet and handed it to him. "For you to use tonight."

Yamamoto took the bag and peeked inside, seeing an array of sex toys and bondage equipment. He grinned and offered Reborn his thanks, though he was unsure if he would be using them…as Gokudera was sure to protest.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you properly," Tsuna cleared his throat in an attempt to rid his flustered state. "Congratulations and I hope you two will have fulfilling and happy life." He reached into his coat pocket and handed Yamamoto an unmarked envelope. "Tonight should be a special night. This is my present for you two."

Inside the envelope was a key. Yamamoto smiled as he pulled Tsuna in a hug. "Thanks a lot Tsuna!"

The key was for a beach house on a private island near Italy. Tsuna had given them the entire island for a present. He pulled back from Tsuna.

"I'll be sure to make tonight extra special," he winked suggestively to Gokudera who chose to ignore the gesture.

Tsuna coughed at bit at Yamamoto's boldness, but he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was genuinely happy for his two best friends. Sure he was a bit surprised before when he found out that the two were dating but now he couldn't see a better match for them. Yamamoto and Gokudera deserved each other.

"I'm sure you two will be disappearing pretty soon," Tsuna's face was gradually getting redder. He cleared his throat to rid his embarrassment but he couldn't help it. "You can go. Don't worry about the reception; I'll make sure that it goes on without a hitch."

Yamamoto grinned brightly. "Thanks Tsuna!" he reached out to pull the still embarrassed Gokudera towards him. "We'll get out your hair now!"

Gokudera finally snapped back into awareness when he felt Yamamoto pulling him. Before he knew it he was being lead outside. He looked back seeing that Tsuna and Reborn were a few ways back.

"Oi Yamamoto!" he tried to yank his hand from Yamamoto's strong hold. "Release me."

"Not until we're alone," Yamamoto said still pulling Gokudera along. "I haven't touched you in days! I'm nearing my limit." He stopped and turned to face Gokudera, tilting his head up. "If it was up to me I'd have taken you right now," a small smirk crossed his face when he saw that the blush on Gokudera's face darkened, "but Tsuna has prepared such a wonderful present for us so I will wait until we've arrived there."

The pink hue on Gokudera's face darkened even more and he allowed Yamamoto to pull him towards wherever he would lead him. He would entrust his all to that man, his love, his life, his future. They were Yamamoto's to take. He closed his eyes and a small smile graced his face. The future was unsure and he was still not confident that he would be able to make Yamamoto happy, but at the moment he was sure he had made the right choice. Marrying Yamamoto was a choice he would not regret.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

A/N: How was it? This is part two of my story that was featured in the third volume. Gah yeah I know it's not much of a story…it's so short =A=" but I was at a strap for time and… jeez I'm just filled with excuses. Even though it was really short I hope you all still enjoyed it~! Thank you all for reading and stuff, okies =3! R&R okies~!

8059 all the way!

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
